


love invitation

by baonana



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Blowjobs, Double Penetration in One Hole, M/M, Raw Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, bttm!jaemin, top!markno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:53:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23227390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baonana/pseuds/baonana
Summary: Mark only wants a peaceful afternoon, but finds himself recording his best friends have the time of their life, not knowing he would also be invited to join them.
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Mark Lee/Na Jaemin, Lee Jeno/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	love invitation

It was supposed to be a quiet, coffee day for Mark. He should be sitting in a corner of his favorite coffee shop, reading a book or scanning through a magazine. He should be taking a peaceful walk while watching people jog or play with their dogs. Or laying in bed as a boring afternoon drama plays on his television.

But here he is, holding his phone and recording his friends fucking and moaning each other’s name. Writhing and clawing the sheets, faces contorting with pleasure.

Mark stood awkwardly a few feet away. His eyes stayed glued on the home button, refusing to look at the lewd scene in front of him. He doesn't understand why they had to get him to record when they can just place the phone somewhere. Why didn't he think of this earlier? He doesn’t know either.

“Hyung,” Jeno groaned. And thank god the sweats he’s wearing were black because the sounds kept going straight to his cock. “Come closer. I want this in the video.”

Mark had no choice but to walk towards them. Well, he had a choice to just stop and leave the room. He had the choice to turn them down but he can’t seem to walk away.

Slowly, he took small steps to the squeaking bed. Jaemin was on all fours while Jeno fucked him from behind. Mark lifted the phone just below Jeno’s toned chest and took a video of his hard cock sliding in and out of Jaemin’s tight hole.

It was satisfying to look at. Jeno’s big cock stretched his boyfriend’s ass as the latter lets out dirty noises, talking about how Jeno fucks him so good and how much he wants his cum inside his tiny hole.

“More please- ah- harder!” Jaemin moans wantonly. His eyes are now heavy, mouth wide open with drool dripping from it.

Mark was so close to Jeno he could smell his musky body. He could see how his sweat trickles from his forehead to his bangs, from his neck to his already sweaty torso.

And Jaemin, _fuck_ , Jaemin sounds heavenly. With every thrust Jeno makes he lets out a pretty moan and could barely talk properly. His back arched as Jeno abuses his prostate.

“Oppa, does Nana make you feel good?” Jaemin looked at Jeno over his shoulders with a blissful expression.

“Yes baby, your hole swallows me up real good.” Jeno hissed, gritting his teeth as he continues to ram inside him.

Jaemin then shifted his gaze to Mark, making eye contact. He flashed his angelic smile and bit his lower lip, looking like a seductive vixen.

“Give me the phone, hyung.” Jeno removed his hands from Jaemin’s hips and took the phone from Mark, still fucking the latter with a much faster pace. Mark took a few steps back, watching Jeno fuck his boyfriend with such an amazing pace while taking a video from above.

“Aahh fuck I’m gonna cum.” Jeno stretched his hand to give the phone back to Mark, who immediately scrambled to his side and continued recording.

“Come here baby. Oppa wants to see you swallow.” Jeno released his cock from Jaemin’s hole and pumped it while the latter quickly positioned himself in front of Jeno’s hard cock.

Squelching sounds echoed as Jeno fisted his own cock above Jaemin’s face. Not long after, cum spurted out of his cock and onto the pretty boy’s face. He stuck out his tongue to catch some of it. There was so much cum that he almost couldn’t open his other eye as cum dripped from his long lashes. Jaemin tried his best to look at the camera and even smiled with his loaded mouth.

As Mark was recording, it was as if Jaemin was looking straight at him, inviting him to go have a taste but he knows he can’t. His fucking boyfriend is right there and he shouldn’t be having these thoughts. He felt more ashamed when his cock twitched in his sweatpants because of how hot Jeno and Jaemin looked.

“I- I have to go.” Mark stuttered as he excused himself, making Jaemin stand up quickly and Jeno to put away the phone.

“Oppa~ where are you going?” Jaemin said with the softest voice. He walked to Mark with his face still covered in Jeno’s thick cum. Mark was now face to face with the pretty boy and if he doesn’t walk out now, he might actually lose it.

“Yeah hyung, why don’t you stay for a while? Nana really wants to try new things and we would like it to be recorded.” Jeno walked up behind Jaemin and gently wiped his face with tissue. The latter bit his bottom lip and obviously checked Mark out, not missing the way his dick moved underneath his clothing. It made Jaemin smirk, knowing they had an effect on the boy.

“I got some stuff to do. You know um, club things.”

“But don’t you want this to be taken care of?” Jaemin stepped closer to Mark, hand travelling from his chest to his crotch. Jeno, on the other hand, caressed his boyfriend’s body while peppering his neck with kisses.

Mark groaned when Jaemin lightly squeezed his cock, making Jaemin grin wider.

“Don’t think I didn’t see the way you stared at me earlier.” Jaemin whispered with a low voice. His eyes hooded and filled with lust as if he didn’t just finish having sex. “Come on _oppa_ , don’t you want to feel Nana’s hot mouth? To see Nana’s hole gaping?” Jaemin leaned in and whispered in his ear, “To kiss Jeno?”

Mark shifted his gaze to Jeno who’s smirking knowingly at him, still leaving hickeys on Jaemin’s neck. The couple stared at him, waiting for an answer. He stayed frozen on his spot, so Jaemin wrapped his arms around Mark’s shoulders and once again spoke, “We promise to make you feel good. This is going to be the best night of your life.”

The next thing he knew his lips were pressed against Jaemin’s soft ones. Jaemin kissed him softly at first, gently moving his lips until Mark kissed him back. The kiss got deeper when Jaemin decided to take it up a notch, licking Mark’s lower lip causing him to whine. Jaemin then slipped his tongue in his mouth and explored every corner of it. It felt dirty knowing that he just sucked his boyfriend’s cock, but he loved the taste of Jaemin’s lips on his.

Mark was so out of it that he didn’t realize that Jeno is now behind him and lifted his shirt up over his head. Jeno stroked his abs while Jaemin kissed him and gripped his hair. Jaemin then pulled away proceeded to kiss his jaw to his neck, slowly going down his chest until he was kneeling in front of his clothed cock.

“Let’s go to the fun part now, shall we?” Jaemin looked up at him and smiled before pulling down his sweatpants and revealed his swelling meat.

“Oh, wow.” The sight made Jaemin drool. Mark’s dick wasn’t as big as Jeno’s, but still big enough to leave him gaping.

Jaemin took the cock in his hand and stroked it, licking the pink tip which had precum on. On the other hand, Jeno tilted Mark’s face and kissed him, swallowing his moans as Jaemin effortlessly took his cock in his throat.

Deep moans and the sound of lips smacking filled the room. Later on, Mark groaned, signalling that he is close to his release. It made Jaemin let go of his cock with a loud pop, making Mark whimper in Jeno’s mouth.

“No cumming just yet. Nana wants your cum inside.”

The couple pulled away and walked back to the bed. Jeno took the abandoned phone and set it up on the study table, then sat down on the bed while leaning on the headboard. Jaemin climbed on the bed and positioned himself on top of Jeno, bending down for a sloppy kiss. Mark then followed suit, although he didn’t know what to do.

”Are you just going to stand there and stare? Come join us here.” Jeno looked at Mark while smirking, giving Jaemin’s ass a slap at the same time, making the latter squeal.

Jeno covered his dick with lube and aligned it to Jaemin’s pink hole. His thick girth stretched Jaemin as if he didn’t just fuck him a few minutes ago. High-pitched moans came out of Jaemin’s mouth, already looking so fucked out.

Mark stroked his own cock, still not knowing what to do until Jeno spoke again.

“Hyung,” Jeno said with a raspy voice, “why don’t you try Nana’s hole as well?”

It made Mark confused. Jeno isn’t finished yet, so how was he supposed to—

Mark’s eyes widened in realization. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah. Why not?” Jeno chuckled. “Don’t worry. We’ve tried this a lot of times before with his tiny dildo. Haven’t we, Nana?”

”Hng, mhm.” Jaemin could barely talk. His mouth is hanging wide open and eyes rolling with pleasure.

Mark hesitantly kneeled behind Jaemin and squeezed a generous amount of lube on his cock.

“Are you sure about this?”

“Yes. Please, _oppa_.” Jaemin breathed and moaned. He looked at Mark over his shoulder with glossy, pleading eyes. “Nana wants to be filled with your huge cocks. Ngh want your cum to fill my belly.”

That was the last straw for Mark. He didn’t hesitate to push his cock on top of Jeno’s and inside Jaemin’s ass. Jaemin screamed in pain and pleasure. It was so tight that Mark thought he wouldn’t fit in and that Jaemin won’t be able to handle it, so he stopped to check on him.

“Nana, hey baby are you alright?” Mark worriedly asked him.

“I’m.. I’m fine. You can go deeper. Please.” Jaemin straightened his back to lean on Mark’s chest and kissed him full on the lips.

Obeying his pleas, he pushed his cock deeper into Jaemin’s already filled hole. The feeling was so overwhelming, having his own cock brushing against Jeno’s huge one and Jaemin’s hole clenching on their cocks. All the three of them can do is moan in pleasure.

Mark leaned down on the couple to kiss Jaemin’s back, and then kissed Jeno’s soft lips as well. As they made out, Jaemin joined in between them. They all shared a wet, sloppy kiss as the two tops humped on the pretty boy in the middle.

“Ah fuck. I’m gonna cum.” Mark groaned in Jaemin’s ear as he fucked him faster while gripping on his tiny waist.

“Me too, hyung. Let’s fill this baby up together.” Jeno slipped his hand in front of Jaemin and grabbed his cock and pumped it for him. Jaemin’s whimpers turned into loud moans.

“Jeno! Oh my god, baby, yes!”

Jaemin was the first to cum, staining Jeno’s toned chest and stomach. The two followed not long after. They came at the same time and filled Jaemin to the brim to the point that some of it oozed out his asshole. Mark slapped Jaemin’s ass cheek once again before slipping out of his hole and watched it gape and clench on Jeno’s cock.

The three of them stayed silent, all of them are panting from exhaustion. Jeno wrapped his arms around Jaemin who was lying on top of him.

Mark watched the couple fondly. But he suddenly felt a sting in his chest and thought that he had to go before they noticed how his expression changed.

He stood up and was about to gather his clothes when he felt a pair of arms around him.

“Hey, what are you doing?” Jaemin’s voice was so soft and so different from what Mark heard earlier.

“Uhm, I’m leaving. I think I need to give you two some privacy.”

“Actually, we want to talk to you about something. Let’s sit here first, hm?” Jaemin laced their hands together and pulled him back to the bed where Jeno was sitting on the edge.

“You see, we’ve been thinking about this for a long time already. We talked about it and,” Jeno gulped nervously.

“Do you want to be our boyfriend?”

The couple, his best friends, looked at him with hopeful eyes. Now, who was he to reject such an offer?

“I uh, I think I have to confess something first.” Mark started to which the two listened. “I’ve been in love with Jaemin for a long time now. I mean I think I was also in love with Jeno too but I was so confused because I think I loved you both? But I didn’t think it was possible so I just chose to pine over you two.

“Wait so do you guys like _like_ me too?”

The couple laughed heartily at Mark’s cuteness.

“Yes, we do. Jaemin liked you too but I asked him out first. Then I realized I was also in love with you.” Jeno said fondly.

“So? What do you think?” Jaemin bit his lower lip while waiting for Mark’s answer. Mark smiled at them.

“Of course. I’d love to be your boyfriend.”

**Author's Note:**

> hello! thank you for reading! ヽ(o♡o)/  
> comments are highly appreciated unu
> 
> (THIS ONE IS FOR US MARKNOMIN NATION)


End file.
